The call of an Angel
by Compassion001
Summary: Paige's sister, Brooke, died when she was six, leaving her with their abusive father. Their mother is dead. Paige is now eighteen. can someone save her from committing suicide? Rated M for later chapters. have in mind that Brooke died a year ago.
1. Chapter 1

One year later

**One year later**

I awoke to the annoying sound that was my alarm clock. I groaned and scrambled out of bed before my father could wake up. In my haste, I landed on the floor with a loud thump. I realized my mistake and quickly got up from the ground.

"What'd you break now, you cheeky bitch?" my father yelled at me from his room.

I cringed and backed up to my window. There were footsteps and then my father was in my room, looking angrier than ever. His eyes were red and puffy and his mouth was set into a deep scowl, as usual.

"I asked you a question," he said gruffly, coming closer to me. I smelled the alcohol emitting off of him and backed away even more.

"N-nothing. I-I didn't break anything," I said in a shaky voice, my legs trembling and threatening to give way.

He came closer and grabbed the front of my shirt, ripping it slightly in the process. I cringed and he laughed cruelly.

"Where's my breakfast? You were supposed to have it ready by now," he growled in my ear, his hand trailing along the length of my arm.

"B-but I-I just woke up," I stuttered, shrugging away from his touch.

He grabbed my neck in his iron grip and roughly pushed me up against the wall so that my feet were dangling off the ground. I scratched and clawed at his hands but I just couldn't free my neck. He was too strong.

_Oh great. This is just how I wanted to start my day off __**: **__getting strangled by my dad and then going off to school_, I thought sarcastically.

"Now you listen here, you ugly piece of shit, you will have my breakfast ready by the time I'm ready for work, capisce?" he said, tightening his grip on my neck. I felt my face turn red and my eyes rolled back.

I don't know how but I managed to gasp, "Capisce ," which meant that I would obey his to demand.

"Good," he said, before letting go of my neck. I collapsed onto the floor and my eyes rolled back into place as I gasped rapidly, clutching my now swollen neck.

He cackled and kicked me in my stomach repeatedly until I started to scream uncontrollably. Ugh. How I loathed my pathetic life.


	2. Chapter 2

After anxiously making breakfast for my father, I went upstairs to my room and tried to cover up the gruesome scars and cuts t

After anxiously making breakfast for my father, I went upstairs to my room and tried to cover up the gruesome scars and cuts that I had received when he beat me. I wasn't able to cover them up very well, considering the fact that I didn't have a vast supply of make-up.

I sighed. Some teachers had noticed a couple of scars, which then I had to fabricate a reason on the spot. I wasn't a very good liar so they didn't buy it, but they never prodded me any further. I prayed that they wouldn't say anything about the immense gashes on my hands and forehead.

The issue of hiding the scars on my arms could be easily taken care of by wearing a long-sleeved shirt. I knew it looked silly in the scorching spring days, but I didn't care.

I just couldn't risk people finding out about my situation here, at home, where it wasn't safe. My father would kill me if I told anyone and that's incentive enough to keep it a secret.

I walked the long way to school. My father didn't provide me with a car but I never bothered. I enjoyed strolling in the morning, feeling the breeze against my stinging cheeks, the wind in my hair, observing the natural beauty of the trees and everything alive and green, and listening to the crows and birds that would chirp non-stop, flying with so much grace and confidence.

I wish I was a bird, so I could be free and have not one care in the world. I envied their grace and beauty. I was just an underweight, clumsy freak who was nothing more than an outcast to those around me.

I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes for a moment and was stunned at what I saw.

I saw Brooke holding my mother's hand, both looking so happy. Brooke was smiling--actually smiling--, as was my mother. Brooke was wearing a pink sun dress with matching shoes and my mother was wearing a white tank top with a normal pair of jeans and black pumps.

Each looked like radiant, beautiful angels. Something that I'll never be.

My eyes flew open and I looked at the watch on my left wrist. My heart sped up a bit as I realized I was late. I started to run—no, hastily limp-- to school, wincing with every step I took


	3. Chapter 3

"Paige, why are you so late?" My homeroom teacher Mr. Haze asked me.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll try to be early tomorrow," I said, limping to my seat.

There were giggles going around the classroom as I sat down. I looked down at  
desk and traced a tiny heart with my fingertip on the smooth surface.

"Paige?" someone called to me.

I slumped down in my seat, knowing who it was. "Paige!" I looked behind me  
and instantly wished I hadn't. A spitball came flying my way. I went to duck  
but it was too late. The spitball stuck to my forehead.

Celeste hooted so loudly that she almost fell out of her chair.

"You...are...so...gullible!" she gasped in between her absurd hysterics.

Everyone else in the classroom erupted in earshattering laughter.

I wiped the spitsoaked wad of toilet paper off my forehead and glared at the  
floor, trying in vain to hold back tears.

"Alright, everyone, settle down and stop bothering...what'sherface," Mr. Haze  
said, looking at me with disapproval. His name is probably Haze because he  
always seems so damn stoned.

Oh great. Even my teacher despises me! Can my life get any worse?

"My name is Paige," I said quietly, yet with a hint of distinction.

"What'd you say? I didn't hear you." Mr. Haze snapped.

"I have a name and it's Paige," I mumbled even quieter.

"Don't you ever talk to me in that tone again! Do you hear me, young lady?"  
Mr. Haze yelled.

Celeste went into a fit of hysterics and finally managed to fall off her  
chair.

"But I didn't do anything," I replied, annoyed.

"That's it! I'm sending you to the principal!"

My head snapped up. "For what? I didn't do anything!"

"Just go! I never liked you anyways! From the moment you walked into my  
classroom I knew you were up to no good!" Mr. Haze shouted.

My bottom lips trembled. How could he say such hurtful things to me?

I stood up and defiantly turned to face the whole class. "Well, if you all  
hate me so much, why don't you just kill me? Huh? what are you waiting for?" I  
shouted, clenching my fists and trying to hold back the threatening tears.

"Maybe we will," a boy named Jake shouted from the back of the room.

Mr. Haze pulled me by the elbow out the classroom and said to me, "Leave and  
don't come back until you have your father or the principal."

Tears broke free and drifted down my cheeks and onto the floor at my feet.  
Why couldn't people just be nice? I'm sure they wouldn't like to come home and  
find that their mother unexpectedly gone or wouldn't have to go through the  
depression I went through when my sister died.

Mr. Haze glared at me before going back into the classroom and slamming the  
door in my face. I hung my head as I walked aimlessly around the school. I  
didn't go to the principal's office because I knew that he would call my  
father and when I got home I would get the beating of my life.

Not that I cared anymore about what happened in my dreary, unhappy life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Paige, why are you wandering the school halls

"Paige, why are you wandering the school halls? You should be in class," the crotchety custodian Mr. Stevens said.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," I squeaked through my tears. That was a lie but I didn't want him to know that.

"Hurry up and go off to class then," Mr. Stevens grumbled, sweeping a broom across the floor.

I trudged on to the second floor of the school building. I didn't actually have anywhere else to go so I guess I was really was just wandering the halls, looking for someplace to hide out until lunchtime.

My father is going to murder me when he finds out that I skipped a few classes.

I didn't want to go back home but...where else was I to go? No one else would tolerate an ugly bruised up girl like me in their house...not that my father does anyway.

I sometimes wondered why my father still kept me around. If I was no more than grotesque whore to him then why doesn't he just kill me already?

It drives me crazy, the way he handles me when he could just easily kill me with a knife or something. If he did just so, he would be happily rid of me forever. I would bother neither him nor anyone else with my pathetic self.

He wouldn't have to drink anymore.

He wouldn't have anyone to lash out at.

He wouldn't have anyone to hit.

He wouldn't have any stress.

He wouldn't have anger management problems.

He wouldn't have anyone to scream at.

And most of all, he wouldn't have anyone, not even his daughter, in the house anymore or in his life.

He would finally be happy without being constantly angered by an eighteen year old girl like me because I'd be just a rotting corpse in the ground of his backyard.

He could finally live in peace and then die of old age and forever live in the fiery pits of Hell


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh

Ugh. Luchtime finally came.

The worst time of the school day-- for me at least-- because most of the cafeteria pokes fun at me, people stop what they're doing to stare or laugh at me when I walk by, and because I have no friends to sit with. I just sit by myself at the back of the cafeteria where no one bothers me although they know I'm still there.

I trudged into the cafeteria and got into line for food.

I picked up an apple, a cookie, some mystery meat, chips, a little milk carton, and a cupcake.

It's not that I was greedy or anything but I needed these things to distract me from undesirable memories and the people who kept saying horrible things about me.

The lunch lady's eyes flickered to my arm suspiciously and then back at me. I plastered on a false smile as if to say "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

She opened her mouth to say something so I took this as a cue to hurry off to the secluded table that I usually sat at.

As usual people eyed me like I was a monkey in a zoo or a statue at a crummy museum.

All I wanted to do was shout, "Why are you looking at me like I'm some sort of alien or something?!" but I knew they'd find some witty comeback that would destroy me so I had no choice but to keep my mouth shut.

I picked up my plastic fork and began to pick at the golden brown cookie that actually didn't look appetizing at all.

Wherever God is, I'm assuming that He has long ago lost interest in me because I'm still living with my demonic father still have no one to talk to.

I hate my life.

Why doesn't anyone like me? I'm a good person, aren't I? I can be normal, I can be nice, I can be happy if I just had someone to cry to, to help me through all my fears, someone to take all of my fears away...

But I HATE my life!

"Um, escuse me, but do you know where the office is?" a male voice asked.

I looked up curiously to see who the voice belonged to.

I had never seen him before. He had brilliant blue eyes, full lips, a very muscular body, and a pleasantly powerful scent that smelt like a newborn rose.

I felt strangely drawn to him for some reason as his blue eyes bore into my own brown ones.

"Er, are you alright?" the undeniably handsome man asked, worry creasing his forehead. I could feel a slight blush staining my already drained my face which did nothing to help the dark bags under my eyes.

Wait a minute! Let's back this thing up!

Since when do people care about me? What kind of cruel joke is he playing on me? Perhaps I am dreaming?

"You don't look so good. I'll bring you to the nurse," The man said, concern in his tone.

Baffled, I shook my head to clear it and took a deep breath. If he and the whole school were playing a joke on me, they really had me.

Or if I was dreaming then, that just goes to show me that I'm as pathetic as I thought I was after all. At least I was safe in my dreams.

"No, no, I'm fine. The office is on the third floor near the girls and boys bathroom," I said, my voice wavering with the nervousness that I felt.

Stupid hormones!

"Well, thank you, that was a really big help," the man replied. "And what may I adress you as?"

I blinked, stunned.

This man is such a good actress! He even has me believing that he really cares about my health and all that jazz!

"Paige," I said blankly, staring at the floor.

The man laughed. "Well, my name is Mr. McCarter. I'm the new health teacher. I think I'll be seeing you in my class sometime tommorrow," he said.

Awkward pause.

Everyone stopped in their tracks just to look at me and Mr. McCarter having a conversation.

"Paige, are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit...upset," Mr. McCarter said.

Upset? That wasn't even remotely enough to describe how I feel right then. Depressed would be more like it.

More Silence.

"Paige? Please answer me. You're really worrying me," Mr. McCarter pleaded.

I didn't look up at him but I said, "I'm fine. Just peachy keen, thank you."

I knew I sounded unconvincing but I didn't care. I just didn't want to talk to him and then later find out that he was just leading me on to believe that goody-two-shoes teacher act he had put on.

I doubt I could be wrong. It wasn't as if I hadn't been tricked before.

"Well, okay then, I'll see you around," he said, a bit disapointed.

I guess he thought I was one of those endlessly perky girls who loved to pick on other people.

"Yeah, see you around," I said flatly, bending my fork.

It never occurred to me that his actions may have been true because all my life I had been picked on by teachers and kids my age who were under the impression that I was stupid.

Well, what they didn't know was that the joke was on them. I may be ugly and clumsy and unwanted but I am most definitely NOT stupid.

"Oh my freakin' God!" Celeste screeched from the other side of the room. "That new teacher is SUPER H-O-T!"

I rolled my eyes. With that big mouth of hers I didn't think there was one person in the United States that had not heard her. The heartless witch.


	6. Chapter 6

The call of an Angel : Chapter 6 The call of an Angel Chapter 6

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, my next class was Health, which was the exact the same class that Mr

Unfortunately, my next class was Health, which was the exact the same class that Mr. McCarter now taught. I groaned inwardly. He was sure to question me about why I was acting so strange at lunch. Ugh. Oh goody. Ain't my life grand? I grabbed my books from the bottom of my locker, slammed it shut, and-- of course-- tripped over my own two feet. I rubbed my throbbing bottom, picked up my books and got up. I was about to be on my way when someone grabbed my hand from behind.

Startled, I jerked my head back and discovered that it was a boy with green eyes, tan skin, and sand colored hair.

"Hey, Paige," the boy said, tightening his grip on my hand. I cringed. The veins in the hand he was holding felt like they were about to burst.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

The boy laughed. "My name is Wyatt and about the name thing, well...you don't have to worry about that right...?"

My heart rate sped up slightly. By the way he was holding my hand I knew that he wasn't trying to be friendly...

"Um, I, uh, have to get to class now. It was nice meeting you," I said quickly, struggling unsuccessfully to free myself of his grip.

He leaned closer to me and I turned my face away from him in disgust. He smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, almost as bad as how my father smelled when he was drunk but not quite as bad.

I cringed again. Yeah, he was definitely drunk. I could smell that much.

"Why in such a hurry, sweetheart? I haven't even started to have my fun with you yet," Wyatt breathed in my ear.

"Please, I really have to get to class," I whimpered.

Wyatt chuckled evilly. "Class is soooo boring. What we're going to do will be much more exciting," he said.

His hands moved towards my breasts. I instinctively dropped my books on the ground and smacked his hand away.

Uh-oh. My mistake.

"Now that wasn't very nice," he growled. "It's either you cooperate or I'll have to hurt you."

Oh crap. Not that. Anything but that!

"Wyatt, please, you're scaring me," I mumbled quietly, my voice cracking.

Wyatt glared at me through squinted eyes. "I don't give a shit," he whispered in my ear. I heard the smile in his voice and winced.

I tried another pathetic attempt at getting him to stop.

"Please, just leave me alone. If you let me go I'll give you anything you want."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I snorted involuntarily.

What could I give a boy like him that looked like he was a billionaire? What could anyone like me give anyone? A stinkin' penny? My life?

I shivered at that last one. Sure I wanted to die but I wanted to kill myself by my own hand. That way it'd be much easier.

"Are you a virgin, Paige?" Wyatt asked, his hand traveling down my back and to my butt.

I felt like crying. I wanted to cry out but my voice was dry and I just couldn't bring myself to answer such a question.

Wyatt raised his hand. My eyes widened in fear.

"Please, don't", I whimpered.

"Then answer the question, bitch!" he yelled.

"Yes," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes what?" he asked curtly, raising his hand higher, glaring at me with a hatred that made me crumple in side.

I gulped. "Yes, I am a virgin," I squeaked.

Wyatt dropped his hand to my waist and smiled wickedly.

"Then, the only thing I want from you is your flower," he said evilly.

Oh. My. God.

_What the hell are you waiting for?! Can't you see that he wants to rape you, you idiot?! Get a move on already! Are you out of your damn mind?_ A voice in the back of my mind screamed at me in outrage.

I forgot how to move my legs; I forgot how to speak as Wyatt's hand trailed up my blouse.

_Scream, do something and quit acting like an imbecile!_ the voice in my head screamed at me.

I would have listened but my voice was dry and I couldn't work up the courage to scream.

Then in that instant, the voice spoke two words and two words only.

_Kick him._

I took a deep breath, readying myself for what I was about to do.

_Kick him._ The voice in my head chanted the two words over and over again.

_Kick him._

_Kick him. _

_Kick him._

_Kick him._

Wyatt's free hand had now reached my bra and his mouth was grazing along my neck, hand still clasped around my hand.

I took another breath.

I knew just where to kick him and that spot was his most sensitive spot of all...

I raised my right foot and in one swift movement...kicked him in the groin with vigor.

"Fuck!" Wyatt yelled out and crunched over in pain on the floor, letting go of my hand.

I didn't even look back at what I'd done. I took off running down the hall to Health class, leaving my books and my attacker behind.


	8. Chapter 8

The call of an Angel: Chapter 8 The call of an Angel Chapter 8

The call of an Angel: Chapter 8 The call of an Angel Chapter 8

"Nice of you to join us, Paige," Mr. McCarter said. He sounded happy -- almost glad to see me.

Yeah right.

Twenty seven pair of eyes turned to look at me, with either a grin or smile on their faces.

Idiots.

I ignored them and hurriedly walked to my seat, my face flushing from embarrassment.

"Where've you been, Matthews?" Celeste asked, smirking.

I said nothing.

"Were you out fishing with your worthless father?" Celeste pressed.

I sucked in my breath and bit down on my tongue so that no inappropriate things would fly out. I wanted to yell at her for saying that about my father but...I knew what she was saying about my father was true so...why waste my breath?

"Leave Paige alone, Celeste. I'm sure her father is a very civilized man," McCarter told her sternly.

I snorted quietly.

Civilized my ass! My father is a pig!

Celeste was persistent. She just wouldn't stop bothering me.

"Where'd you buy your clothes?" she asked, sneering now, rocking back and forth in her chair. I hope she would fall on her face. Everyone in the classroom leaned forward in their seats to hear my answer.

I looked down at my plaid sweater and my plain blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. I look awful...

This time I did answer, only because every single person in the classroom was paying attention.

"Err...I...bought...it at Wal-Mart," I said quietly.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"You bought them at Wal-Mart? How long ago was that, ten years ago?!" Celeste threw her head back and guffawed like the evil bitch—pardon my French--she was.

The laughter in the classroom got so loud and so degrading that I slumped down in my seat and laid my head on my desk in shame.

Were my clothes really that awful? Did I really look that...bad?

"Enough!" Mr. McCarter's voice boomed. All laughter immediately stopped.

I looked up in surprise.

"Keep this up and you all will get detention after school!" He shouted, all but shredding the piece of paper in his hand.

Celeste giggled quietly but nothing more slithered out of her diabolic mouth.

Mr. McCarter passed us each a work sheet that we were supposed to work on and then went to sit behind his desk.

When I caught his eye contact, I smiled. "Thank you," I mouthed to him.

He winked at me and smiled back. "You're welcome," he mouthed. "Anytime."

**Twenty minutes later...**

The bell rang. I got up quickly and gathered my books. I was about to exit the classroom when Mr. McCarter stopped me.

"Paige, would you come here for a minute?"

I walked over to his desk, scared to death. What was he going to say? Was I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He smiled at me, a twinkle in his eyes. I almost melted right then and there. He was just so handsome...

"Well, I heard about what happened to your sister and mother and...I'm sorry. You must be very upset," he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. "Sorry? You have nothing to feel sorry about." I hadn't meant for the words to come out sounding so...angry, they just...did.

Mr. McCarter frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Do you need a tissue?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything. I'm just f-fine," I stuttered, holding back tears.

It always made me tear up when someone mention the absence of my sister and mother. Especially when I knew that they left me alone in the house with my father.

Mr. McCarter handed me a tissue anyway.

I wiped away the betraying lone tear that was making its way down my left cheek.

"I'm okay now. I just had a small...moment," I said.

"Well, alright, tomorrow I'll be teaching the class about...masturbation. If it disturbs just let me know and I'll make it so that I can teach something else", Mr. McCarter said with a warm smile.

I stiffened. This did disturb me but I didn't want him to abort his lesson because of me so I said "I'm fine with it. I don't mind."

He winked at me. "I'll see you tomorrow".

I grinned back at him with a real smile and exited the empty room. Though I thought he was still tricking me into believing that he was actually being nice to me...I actually kind of liked this game.

That's the kind of twisted person I was.


	9. Chapter 9

You'd think a couple of teenagers would be running home when school was over, right

You'd think a couple of teenagers would be running home when school was over, right? But, oh no, not the kids in my high school because they're idiots. instead most of them are hanging out in the hallways like they owned the place. Just chillin'. Talking about all kinds of trash and...crap like "...Yo, you see the summer olympics last year, man? it was off the fuckin' chain! But...the jamaicans should've won. No shit." And "You know that new English teacher, Ms. Powell? She's the shadiest shit since sliced bread, dude. She be bitchin' about all kinds bullshit whenever I mess with those jackasses that be snitchin' on me".

What a bunch of idiots. Don't they have something to be doing, like...maybe going home?

I took a deep breath and slowly started making my down the hallway like a turtle.

"Yo, you there, nerd, with the nice gold necklace!" One of the repulsively masculine guys called out to me.

I ignored him and fingered the gold necklace around my neck, continuing on my way down the seemingly endless hall.

"Can I have your necklace, homegirl?" Another guy shouted out.

I hanged my head down lower to the ground, not looking where I was going.

After a second or two I accidently bumped into someone and mumbled a swift "sorry."

"Hey, watch where you're going!" someone yelled at me. My head snapped up and I saw a girl with light brown eyes, impossibly white teeth, tan skin, full lips, and shiny curly black hair that reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a very revealing top that looked like it got torn and ripped at by a dog and faded jeans that were ripped at the knees.

My face fell again. She was just another one of those girls that were super-model beautiful.

"Sorry," I mumbled again, without meeting eye contact.

"Next time, watch where you're going because if you bump into me again..." She paused for dramatic affect and I trembled slightly. "I'll jump you after school and it ain't gonna be pretty."

I blinked.

"You understand, what's-you-face?" the girl snapped.

I nodded stiffly.

"Good," she said, then forced a smile and said "By the way, my name is Jade. You?"

"Paige," I whispered.

"Well, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," the girl said, and with that she shoved me roughly and walked away.

There were laughing and rude calls of "Dude, check out the rack on that one!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jade responded to the comment harshly. I cringed.

"Yo, check out the mouth on her!" one of the guys called out. His friend laughed.

There was the sound of a smack across the face and a high, girlish scream filled the hallway.

"Serves you right, bitch," I heard Jade say.

"What's with all this noise out here? All of you guys need to go home now!" Mr. McCarter shouted, coming out from his classroom.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and then Mr. McCarter said "Not you, Jade. You have detention with me, remember?"

"whatever," Jade replied angrily.

And then nothing. I hurried away.

"Paige!" Mr. McCarter shouted to me.

I ignored him and ran out of the building like mad, tripping a few times, and bruising up my knees and arms.

I ran, ran back to my my house, where the Devil himself was there waiting for me because honestly, where else could I go?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapt 10

Chapt 10

The look on my father's face when I got to the house was not pretty. Did I mention that he rarely went to work after my sister Brooke died? Oh, yeah. But it wasn't because he cared about her or anything it was because he wanted to fake a I'm-good-father-act for the neighbors that have been suspicious. So, you see, here's the deal: The neighbors have been hearing my screams and cries of help so being the civilized people they were they called the police. And let me tell you, the look on my father's face when the police arrived was murderous. If facial expressions could kill, let's just say that our neighbors wouldn't be here right now, if you catch my meaning. Basically, the reason why he hardly goes to work now was because he wanted to make it look like he really missed Brooke and was mourning over her.

Oh, and of course he convinced the two idiotic police officers that absolutely nothing was wrong.

What a load of bullcrap, right? I concur.

If only those neighbors really knew what went on in my house, I bet they'd just about die.

So, what I'm trying to say is that my father is standing before me in the same blue robe he wore to strangle me this morning.

That dirty bastard.

"Where the hell were you?" he shouted at me, coming closer...closer...so close I could smell the strong alcohol on him.

Ugh. He's been drinking again. I wonder how bad my punishment will be...

"School," I answered as blankly as I would answer anyone else who had asked me.

"School? School's been over for the past thirty minutes, you bitch!" he snapped.

I recoiled from the words as if I had been slapped in the face, as I always did from his hurtful words.

I was getting scared now, which was ridiculous because this was the same thing I had to go through every single day. you'd think I'd used to it by now, right? Wrong.

Horribly, horribly wrong.

"I...I...the teacher asked me to stay back awhile," I said quietly.

My father's lips curled up at the end. Funny, but, uh, it reminded me of when a villain in a movie attempts to smile to fake happiness when he knows that the smile is no more than an cruel gesture...

"Why? were you whoring with your teacher? Is that it?" he asked, smiling that disgusting smile of his.

Suddenly, I was blushing, thinking that this was a joke.

Oops, my mistake. How stupid of me.

"You slut," my father growled at me.

I understood now. "No! It's not what you think! It's not like that--!"

He cut me off. "You stupid whore!" he screamed, grabbing a fistful of my hair.

Instantly, I clutched my head and tried to pry his hands from my hair.

"Bitch, I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

With his other hand, he grabbed up a knife and held it over my head, smiling wickedly.

My eyes widened in fear as I stared up the large kitchen knife that was just inches away from my head. I didn't care about the pain I was feeling by the force of my hair. I didn't see my father anymore. All I could see was the knife, with it's thick, sharp blade, sharp edges, and black handle.

I shrieked. That thing could slice through my head like cheese and my father knew it.

Something occurred to me then.

He wouldn't...would he?

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Cry like the little gutless pussy you are!" my father laughed in my ear.

I turned my face away, tears streaking heavily down my face.

Before I knew what I was doing I was sobbing and saying "Please, doesn't do this. I'm your daughter. You can't do this to me. You'll miss me. I know you will."

What was I thinking?

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Miss you? Why the hell would I miss you? I don't even miss that slutty mother of yours, let alone your sister!"

I sobbed harder only to receive a punch in the gut and a big glob of spit in the side of my face.

I screamed, cried, and did whatever I thought would get the attention of the neighbors.

"You know, if you stopped acting like such a bad seed maybe just maybe your punishment wouldn't be so bad," he told me, gripping my hair tighter. I yelped softly. Whimpered. Groaned. And was kicked in the back of one of my legs.

He threw me to the ground then, knife still in hand, and stepped on my back. I let out a blood curdling scream. Damn, it hurt so freakin' much.

I think he broke a few of my rib cages, the bastard.

But the only real fool here was me.

Me.

Me.

Me.

Why couldn't I stand up to him? Why couldn't I call the police or tell one of my teachers about this?

I knew the answer. It was because...he was my father and I thought that he'd change...someday and stop treating me like some hooker on the streets.

I know, I know, fat chance of that happening, right? right?

Right.

Fat chance.

Why couldn't he just kill me already and rid me of the world forever so nobody'd have to see my ugly face again?

My father pulled me up from the ground by my hair and whispered in my ear, "If you don't wanna to wake up to a punch in the face I'd suggest you go make dinner. Now."

That freakin'. Sick. Disgusting. Dirty. Bastard.

He dropped my hair and I rested my head on the cold, dirty ground, closing my eyes. I heard footsteps and then my father say, "Oh, and by the way, steal even a crumb out of the dinner and I'll kill you."

Acting as if I hadn't heard, I started to hum to a song I had heard in a movie. I couldn't recall what the movie was called or even what the plot was but I did remember the song. It was called _Where thed Sad Music Played._

I had heard that title numerous times in books and on the crappy radio that was on my nightstand but I never paid any attention to it...

...until now.

Because now I truly realized what the song was and forever will be.

It was the song of my life.

_Where the Sad Music Played_

The title reappeared and disappeared in my head almost as if it were a slide show.

_Where the Sad Music Played_

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and suddenly I saw a family and not only that I saw other things too, such as a healthy tree with red, shiny apples on it, and a bunny that just happened to be near the family. Did I mention that the family was a happy one? Yes. The happy family.

Suddenly, everything came together. The happy family. The bunny, The healthy tree. Like a screenplay, a movie in theaters.

_"Jessica?" the brother called to his sister, smiling warmly. The girl, who was sitting not seven inches from him, said to her brother "Yes, Mikey?" in that sweet, soft voice of hers. The boy, named Michael, giggled and pointed to her hair. "You have a spider in your hair," he said. The girl, Jessica, narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, right," she said. "You can't get me to fall for that again. What a lame joke." Michael's smile faded and it was replaced by a deep frown. "Oh, yeah? Check for yourself," he said sullenly. Jessica smirked and placed her hand in her hair. Her eyes grew wide and her smirk was gone. She screamed, "Get it out, get it out...now!" Michael's smile returned and he reached to pluck a gummy worm out that he had placed there earlier. "It's only a gummy worm, yeesh!" Michael snickered. Jessica smacked him on the shoulder. "That wasn't nice, you liar!" she screamed at him. Michael laughed. "You should have seen your face!" he said. Their father looked up from his newspaper and said "Now, kids, you promised you'd behave." Jessica stared at Michael angrily and he met her glare with a dull stare. The two eventually burst out laughing. "We will, dad, we will," Jessica replied to her father. "Nice to see you two getting along," their mother said, entering the living room. Later that day, the family went to a cookout and that's when a white bunny scampered to Jessica's feet. She giggled as it began to nibble at her sneakers. Silly rabbit, she thought. Meanwhile, Michael was off in his own little world, just gazing at a beautiful apple tree. He wanted to be as big and strong as the tree. In fact he wanted to be a tree. "Mom, someday, I'm gonna be a tree," he told his mother. His mother laughed. "No, no, sweetheart. Humans cannot grow into a tree. It's just not natural," she replied. Later that night, Michael looked up at the sky and saw a star shooting across so he decided to make a wish. "I wish..." he thought long and hard before trying again."I wish that no harm would come to hurt my family." With that said he crawled back into bed and hummed himself to sleep, while his sister snuggled into her covers and drifted off into oblivion. Into dreamland, to be exact._

I opened my eyes and thought about the screenplay in my head. Though the story may not have made sense to anyone else or was from out of a book...

It mattered to me. I liked that story. It gave me hope. Just a little piece of a miracle. That happy family...something that I never quite had or had a glimpse of in reality.

And just like the song _Where the Sad Music Played _that story was the story of my life. The things in that story were the things I wanted but couldn't have.

But what I wondered about the most was if I'd wake up from this horrible nightmare and if my father would ever disappear. The beatings. Lies. Suffocating. Slaps across the face. Hurtful words that cut deep. The starvation.

They were all forms of abuse. Abuse that involved a near-death experience. What I really wanted to know was when that actual experience would come.

I closed my eyes once more and hummed my song. The song of my life. And replayed my screenplay over and over and over again until I heard my father shout angrily "You had better get that dinner ready in the next thirty seconds or else...!"

My eyes flashed open and I jumped to my feet. I rushed to gather a couple of beers and a frozen dinner out of the freezer. Just rushing to my daily doom.


	11. Chapter 11

I saw that girl named Jade today in my Biology class during first period

I saw that girl named Jade today in my Biology class during first period. She had red highlights in her glossy black hair and she was sporting a Prada bag. A mini skirt fit tight around her fat bottom, coupled with an equally tight pink shirt, and black high heels. Huh. I guess she's pretty darn rich. Her father's probably a famous lawyer or something. After I had limped to my seat on account on my nearly broken hip, I sat down and that's when I heard somebody say, "What it is, shit-fer-brains?" I would have laughed but a) My hip would have hurt like hell if I did b) I had a feeling that the person was addressing me. I ignored the question until the person said it again and I realized that they were in fact talking to me.

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Jade, who was sitting by herself alone in a corner of the room. It looked to me like she thought she was better than everyone else.

"Yes?" I asked politely even though I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut. Almost as if in slow motion, a grin crept across her beautiful face. "Bump into anyone lately, Shitty?" she asked. The grin stretched even more on her face.

I just stared at her. I wasn't even sure if I had blinked. Did she have a Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD) or something? Wasn't this the same girl that had warned me to keep out of her way yesterday?

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You looked like you've seen a ghost or something". I just stared at her some more because now I was pretty sure she was ghost. A really freaky ghost.

Her smile faltered after a couple of eons or so and she grimaced. As if she knew what I was thinking, she said "Yeah, I'm Bipolar. I'm pretty moody. I was sort of a bitch to you yesterday, weren't I?"

I could almost feel the color draining from my face. How did she expect to answer that? So I ended up stuttering like an idiot. "Uh...I...I...um...Er..."

She cut me off, giggling. People in the room turned their head curiously in her direction. Some snickered. I slumped down in my seat, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that," she said between her snorts of what was laughter. Which sounded very cute in a very weird way.

"Um...it's okay," I lied. The truth was it was not okay. It was the exact opposite. I almost soiled my pants when she sprang that question on me. Jade continued to laugh, stopping here and there to drop in a little snort.

When she finished laughing she said "I'm gonna go let the cat out of the bag." I stared at her, puzzled.

She acknowledged my expression and shook her head. "I'm gonna go take a dump. You know, take a shit," she explained. Then, when I didn't answer, she added "God, for someone who's in the twelfth grade you're pretty slow."

I nodded stiffly, not knowing what to make of her words. "You comin'?" Jade asked, smiling.

I found myself stuttering again. "Er...um, I...," and so on and so forth. Luckily, Jade cut me off before I could completely make a fool of myself. "Listen, Shitty, I just asked you a simple question," She said with a roll of her eyes. "No need to make a federal case out of it." I sighed inwardly in relief. I didn't exactly feel comfortable talking to Jade. She was intimidating but, strangely, she didn't seem very arrogant like I thought she'd be.

Like my mother used to say, "You should never judge a book by its cover."

Translation: you shouldn't judge someone by their looks or...bad language, in Jade's case.

"Come on," Jade said in such a demanding voice that I just had to get up and follow her. All eyes were on Jade (but not me) when we were exiting the classroom. Well...not entirely. Most of the girl's eyes were on her hair, envious, and the guys eyes were mostly on her butt or her chest, lustful. Idiots.

Upon walking to the girls' restroom, a guy that was walking around spotted Jade and shouted "That's some nice juggs you got there. It's a shame my face isn't stuffed in 'em."

Jade shot him a dirty look. "Fuck off," she told him flatly, like she had had to tell various boys the same thing over and over again.

The guy laughed and "fucked off" as Jade had put it. As soon as we entered the bathroom Jade pulled out a cigarette from her purse as if she had been dying to smoke all day. "Want a stick?" she asked me. I shook my head no. My father would have most likely torture me even more if he smelled the stuff on my breath. Even though he smoked all the time.

She lit the cigarette with a lighter she kept in her purse and sucked on it so hard I thought she would suffocate. After removing the cigarette from her mouth she blew a puff a smoke in my face. Instantly, I began to cough and sputter. Jade laughed and took another hard drag, blowing another puff of smoke in my face but in ring form this time. "Would you quit doing that?" I asked, annoyed, clawing at the air in front of me to get rid of the smell. I really wasn't trying to have another "punishment" like the one I got yesterday.

Jade took another drag. "Sure thing, Shitty", she answered in a raspy voice. I was starting to get annoyed again. Why couldn't she just call me by my birth name? I was sure my mother didn't name me "Shitty" or "shit-fer-brains."

"Would you stop calling me that? Please?" I asked, brushing away another puff of smoke that was coming my way. Jade smirked, flicking her cigarette to the ground. "What are you talking about?" she said, feigning surprise.

"I'm talking about the name you keep calling me," I replied icily.

"What? You mean _shitty_?"

I nodded.

She sighed dramatically, rubbing her temples. "Aw, come on," she said, throwing up her hands. "Cut me some slack here! I was only _kidding._"

I rolled my eyes. "I'd prefer it if you called me by my name," I said, looking up at the ceiling.

Jade smiled in an angelic way. "You've a backbone," she mused. "I like that in a person."

But, unfortunately, she still wouldn't call me by my name. "I'll take that as a compliment," I replied, irritated.

She blew smoke into my face, yet again, and laughed then cleared her throat and disposed of the cigarette.

"You do know that smoking causes lung cancer, right?" I pointed out, fanning the remaining smoke from my face.

Jade glared at me. "Ask me if I give a shit," was her malicious response. "What are you, my mother?"

I didn't answer so she snapped "no pienso tan!" I looked at her in confusion and said stupidly "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that".

"Exactly," she said. "I was speaking in Spanish, Shitty, if you didn't notice. In English it means 'didn't think so'."

I understood now. "Oh".

"Ay dios, usted es lento," Jade grumbled with a shake of her head. She looked at me and then translated her words into English for me. She was saying "God, you're slow."

Feeling embarrassed of my lack of Spanish vocabulary, my cheeks turned dark pink and I looked down at the ground.

At this, she smiled, saying, "You should blush more. You look especially cute when you do." That made me blush even harder, though she didn't notice because she had went to "take a dump" as she had put it, in one of the stalls. I waited, waited, and waited until a loud farting noise emitted from her stall. And the smell? Well, it wasn't very...appealing to me. In fact, it smelled downright nasty. As if she had ate only beans and eggs this morning. Gross.

"Sorry", Jade called through the stall. "It might take a while. My stomach is on the run!" And so was mine as I waited some more, which felt like eternity, through the disgusting smells of her as she passed gas numerous times.

What I wanted to know was _what was her mother feeding her?_ Probably just beans.

After awhile she finally came out. "_Dios," _she panted, washing her hands at the sink. "Necesito para parar comiendo puerco por la manana!"

And I knew enough Spanish to know that she said "God, I need to stop eating pork in the morning!"

_Yes, _I said mentally. _You really do._

Jade punched me playfully on the shoulder. "Come on let's go, mi mejor amiga," she said.

Thankfully, I knew enough Spanish to know that "mejor amiga" meant best friend. Obviously.

Though my shoulder really hurt from her punch, I ignored it as my heart soared. I felt special and wanted both at the same time.

And it was all because Jade had called me her friend. Her best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapt 12

Chapt 12

"Have you ever had oral sex?" Jade asked me on the way to Gym class. I sighed. "No, Jade, I haven't.". She'd been asking questions all day. Questions about my family, what I liked to do for fun, and whether I thought Daddy Yankee was sexy. Stuff like that. It's been annoying to answer all her questions and pretty embarrassing too but I coped with it.

"How about anal sex? Vaginal?" She asked, bouncing up and down like a kid that's had too much candy.

"No!" I groaned, covering my ears. "No! No! No!"

Jade stopped bouncing and gasped, her eyes wide. Though my hands were covering my ears I could still hear it. She pulled my hands away from my face and said "You mean you've never had sex before?"

I shook my head and shuddered.

"Why not? Sex is fun!" she exclaimed giddily.

I shook my head again. "No, it's not, Jade. It's disgusting." As soon as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted them. I wasn't even sure if that was true or not. I mean, after all, I am a _virgin_.

"Well, I'll just have to change your mind about that," she scoffed with a dramatic flip of her curly hair. I wasn't sure what she meant by that and I wasn't too sure I wanted to know either so I didn't question her about it.

"No more questions, okay? You're giving me a headache," I said.

Jade ignored me. "I'll just have to get you a boyfriend, kid. We can't have you here in high school not getting screwed like other people, now can we?" she said in an innocent, high-pitched, baby voice.

I shot her a look. She put up her hands in surrender. "Kidding, just kidding. No need to get your panties in a knot, you over sized kid." Then when we had finally got to the doors of the Gym she leaned over and whispered in my ear "But I wasn't kidding about getting you a boyfriend, Shitty." I shuddered again and pulled open the doors of the Gymnasium.

Pink balls were flying, people were screaming, laughing, and...some were even crying.

I thought, _I am not going to make it out alive. I will be squished like a tomato_.

Jade clapped a hand on my shoulder, making me jump a little.

"Don't worry, Shitty," she soothed. "I'll have your back. I always will. Like I'd let a skinny thing like you defend yourself. Ha! Fat chance."

I took a few deep breaths and stepped into the Gym, where the deathly game of Dodge Ball was playing out. It was deathly because most kids who played ended up going to the nurse or the hospital.

Oh. Crap.


	13. Chapter 13

The game of Dodge Ball was deadly

The game of Dodge Ball was deadly. There was no way around it. Literally. I ducked behind Jade's back so I didn't get hit much, though that didn't help when they started chucking balls between her legs. I got hit in the chest a couple of times, making me fall on my face and bruise my nose. I got hit in the stomach by a ball and I damned near threw up. When I got hit the mouth I felt like crying and throwing a tantrum but I didn't. I just continued to duck and cover and sometimes I even stopped, dropped, and rolled like a dog that's just been dipped in acid.

"Okay, kiddos, get into position!" Mr. Stern, the Gym teacher, shouted over the talking of the other kids. "Whatever you say," Jade said, grinning. I backed away from her, bumping into another girl. The girl spun around and squinted at me with her big green eyes. The kind of squint you give someone in a movie when you're angry.

"Did you just bump me, bitch?!" The girl shrieked at me in a high shrill baby voice.

I flinched and took a step back.

"Answer the question and don't let me have to get physical on your ass!" she shrieked again. I just stood there, petrified beyond words, as I always did when I was spoken to directly like that.

"Excuse me," Jade said, the words almost a silent growl. "But did you just call my friend a _bitch_?" She said the words so calmly that I was sure she was going to explode. The girl with the green eyes, who I know from Spanish class to be Tanya, rolled her eyes with an attitude.

"Yeah, I did, bitch. What are you gonna do about it? Tell on me?" she said, rolling her neck, smacking her lips, and everything. Jade smirked. I could tell she was trying real hard not to scream at her.

"Okay, little girl, first of all, I am not a bitch. Second of all, I am most definitely not a snitch. Oh, and I'd watch myself if I were you."

Tanya rolled her eyes and flipped her hair before saying "Well, you look like a bitch, you talk like a bitch so...you must be a bitch. A really big one at that." I choked down a cough, trying not to disturb and get any attention, letting my hair fall down like a curtain over my face.

"That's cute, really cute._ Come on_, I know you can do better than that. What are you, in the sixth grade?" Jade laughed. Everyone's attention was on them, as if they were on some kind of TV show. My heartbeat took off like a rocket. I couldn't believe it. Someone was defending me for once. Me. I knew it was stupid. I knew that I should try to stop them from arguing any longer but, strangely, I felt happy about this, though I was too petrified to show it.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you or your retarded friend," Tanya snapped, glaring at me. I looked down at the ground quickly, shoving my hands in my pockets. I felt so childish but it was all I could do, for I didn't want to look into her cold green eyes again. "Coward," she laughed at me, shot a death look at Jade, and stomped away.

Jade patted my shoulder softly. "Don't listen to her," she said soothingly. "You are neither a bitch nor are you retarded. You're very intelligent and nice." My heart swelled. I put on my tight version of a smile and pretended that it didn't bother me at all. I had a feeling that Tanya would hate me from now on.

"Like I said kiddos, before I was so _rudely_ ignored," Mr. Stern paused to shot a look at me and Jade. "Get in position for our next round!" I frowned. That didn't sound very appropriate...

So when I sat on the ground to tie my shoes and looked up in the next instant Jades butt was in my face and she was giggling. I turned my face the other way, confused, and not wanting to look at her butt. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"What does it look like? I'm bending over, silly!" she said, as if that explained things.

"I know but why are you doing it?" My voice was strained with embarrassment, for a boy was looking over at me and so was his friend. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, the teacher told me to get in position so I'm doing it! Don't you get it, Paige? I'm getting ready to get laid by the old man!" She shouted and then laughed in a psychotic sort of way. My face reddened to crimson and then darker. "Oh, I get it...sort of," I muttered to the floor. "Erm...did you forget to take some kind of medication?" I kept my voice low, hoping she wouldn't get angry at me. The words were meant as a joke but I wasn't laughing or smiling. But, thankfully, Jade was laughing. Thank God.

Jade got up from her position and so did I. "Yeah, I did. I used to be in therapy and so they recommended I use pills for being so crazy," She confirmed. She was not smiling so I began to worry. Why was she in therapy? I had no idea and it was none of my business so I didn't ask. Jade burst out in fits of giggles. "You actually believed me? Man, you are so easy!" I could only muster a nervous laugh at her outburst. Though I really liked her, I was scared to death of her.

"But...I wasn't kidding about the therapy thing. I really had went there. No lie", Jade said sadly and then smiled again as if everything was okay. _She really is moody_, I thought. "I don't think you're crazy", I blurted out unthinkingly. "Sure", Jade grumbled and then...that hyped up smile appeared on her face again. I took a step back, now deciding that she was creep-tacular but...not at all crazy.

We got into our teams for the stupid game and began the second-half of the injury-guaranteed-game. As usual, I tripped and got hit a couple times. When we were finished I was laying on the ground facedown with a red face and holding my stomach. Our team had lost...because of me. "You suck at this game, Mathews!" some of my team mates screamed at me. I did not cry. I did not move. I just laid there until the gymnasium was empty and only Jade and I were left in the room. "I'm a lose," I said. "Aw, don't be so hard on yourself. I fucked up the first time I played the stupid game and I still fuck up sometimes." "You did great," I sniffed. Jade snorted. "You are not a loser. End of discussion. Now get up. I'm hungry."

I got up sulkily. "I would hug you but...I'm not like that. That's not how I roll," Jade said.


	14. Chapter 14

Eating alone was boring and humiliating but

Eating alone was boring and humiliating but...who knew that eating with Jade would be exciting and kind of...uncomfortable? I sure didn't. We sat at the table I usually sat at by myself. We both got the same thing to eat: a slice of pizza, chocolate milk, a cupcake, brownie, and a tangerine fruit cup. The only difference was that she had a bottle of Strawberry Hill, which was a pink liquid with alcohol in it. She ate some and took a swig of the Strawberry Hill. I ate some.

"Do you always eat alone?" she asked me. "Yes," I said. I wasn't going to lie to her. I didn't feel like it.

"Oh," she replied sullenly and then went back to eating and taking swigs of her drink. I sighed and pushed my tray away from me. I didn't eat very much. And I sure as hell wasn't gonna start now. Jade peered up at me through her thick hair that had come down in her face.

"You aren't eating," she noticed. She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I began to feel uncomfortable. I thought that if I told her why she would think I'm stupid and wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. Jade leaned back and silently cursed under her breath. "Not that it's any of my business or anything," she said nervously. I didn't answer so she went back to eating.

After a few minutes of silence between us she said "Would you like to meet my friends? They're really nice." A bright smile lit up her features and I smiled timidly. "Uh...sure." I couldn't upset such a cheerful face. Suddenly, Jade stood up and screamed across the cafeteria "Hey, yo, Red! Come here!" I jumped at the sound of her voice, embarrassed by the curious stares I was receiving.

A boy wearing a plain red T-shirt and washed out jeans came into view. I looked up at him in wonder. He had white teeth, black hair, tall, had the frame of a professional wrestler, and...his muscles were pulsing in his arms.

"Hi," he said, extending his hand. I put my hand in his large one and gently shook, afraid he would tear my arm off. I was scared to death of him. I wondered if this was where Jade got her rough attitude from.

"H-hi," I stammered. He laughed aloud, a sound that was deep like bass.

"This is my friend, Red. Don't ask what his real name is because he won't tell you," Jade explained, snickering like a madwoman.

The guy named Red rolled his eyes and said "My actual name is Sheldon but, please, call me Red." I trembled at the hint of menace in his voice. "Will do," I answered automatically, my voice cracking slightly.

Jade and Red laughed simultaneously. "There's someone else I want you to meet," Jade said. Then there was this girl that she introduced as Twinkie and this other guy that came with her. "Why do you call her Twinkie?" I asked Jade when Twinkie's back was turned. "What do you mean? I mean, look at her. How could we not call her Twinkie?" Jade had smoothly answered.

And I had to admit, I would have wanted to call her Twinkie too because she had the frame of a giant ball. I could not help but laugh silently along with Jade, trying not to attract the attention of Twinkie. "The name's D.J. but you can just call me J. if you'd like," said the guy that had came over with Twinkie. He and she seemed to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Twinkie however did not introduce herself to me. Instead, Jade did it for her. "This is Twinkie. Her hobbies are being a slob and eating like a pig." Twinkie punched Jade lightly on the shoulder. "Ow," Jade muttered. Well, I'd _thought_ she punched her lightly. Twinkie smiled wanly. Her eyes scanned my before making its way to my face.

"So you're...Paige, correct?" Her voice was gruff and tinted with a hard edge that didn't sit very well with me.

Like Red, she frightened me. "Uh, correct." That same unhappy smile appeared on her face.

"Nice to meet you...," her voice trailed off and her eyes scanned me up and down again. For a fraction of a second I wondered if she didn't like me. What if she hated me as much as I did...? My thoughts were interrupted when Jade said "you like my friends? I know they're a bit...rugged but they're alright. Don't you agree?"

Beads of sweat popped out on my forehead and I briskly dabbed at them with my palm. They were all staring at me now. Red, D.J., Twinkie, and Jade. All leaning in to hear my answer. I shuddered to think what they would do If I didn't like them. I was sure they'd hurt me. But not enough to hurt me like my father does. Never.

I put on a thin smile and, with a slight nod of my head, said slowly "They all seem very...nice." I chose my words carefully, aware that Twinkie was eyeing me suspiciously. Jade smiled, satisfied, and went back to eating her food. D.J. and Red talked quietly amongst themselves. Twinkie stared at me. I stared at her. A full minute passed and she switched her gaze and began chatting with D.J.

As soon as lunch was over and her small group of friends dispersed, Jade leaned over to me, food still in her mouth, and whispered "you suck at lying. What was wrong with you back there? It looked like you were gonna suffocate."

I squirmed. "I...I like your friends it's just that...Twinkie is..." I choked and didn't finish.

Jade's eyes narrowed and her mouth formed into a scowl. "I should have known," she muttered, her voice hard. She got up, disposed of her tray, and stomped toward the Exit of the cafeteria, her heels clacking against the floor loudly.

I sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. _Was I really that awful? What did I do wrong? _I thought.

I, too, dumped my tray, and walked out...out to my eighth period class. I guessed that Jade wouldn't be going to her class. She would probably be smoking in the Girls bathroom. She probably doesn't want to talk with me anymore. I guessed that too.


End file.
